I Wanna Be
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: Edward just wants to be all that Bella will ever want. He knows everything about her, and knows that there isn't anybody that can match up to him. So, can he tell her how he feels? One-Shot, AH. Slight OOC. R&R Please!


**A/N: Oooh! Another One-Shot. But this isn't a depressing one. Well, not really. Lol. :) **

**It's based on the song by Chris Brown. It was originally a JacobxRenesmee song. But you guys know of my hatred for Jacob. Lol. :) **

**Anyways. Happy Reading! :D**

I Wanna Be.

_Edward's Point of View:_

There are so many things I want to tell her. I want her to know how amazing she actually is, and I want to tell her just how beautiful she is. Most of all, _I _want to be the one to tell her these things. Not some other guy, who thinks he likes her, or thinks he knows her. _Me_, because _I _know her better than anybody else does.

Bella's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We've grown up together, she's always been the person that helps me when I need it, and I do the same.

I only started noticing that I felt something more than friendship a little while back. I never thought that I'd feel this way. I never factored any kind of love into the equation. People ask us all the time if it's something more, and it's always the 'No, he's just my friend' line.

I sighed. It was just so _difficult. _I want it to be so much more. I want to be able to call myself hers.

I don't think she feels the same way about me. In fact, I _know _she doesn't. Why would you fall in love with somebody that you grew up with, somebody that you've known all your life?

I have so many memories, and I want to have so many more. I don't want to break apart from her. I _need _her in my life. I don't know what I'd do without her. I really don't.

She'll be here any minute. She climbs up the tree that right outside my window. I still don't know how she gets away with being here every night. I guess her Dad knows, he just doesn't do anything about it. I laughed quietly to myself. Bella just doesn't realise how utterly amazing she is.

It's only since her parents' divorce. She used to come here whilst they argued. It upset her, and I hated seeing her upset. I still do. But her coming here, and staying here with me has just never changed.

Nobody says anything, and nobody tries to stop us, because there's no point. It wouldn't work. She'd still come here, or I'd still go there.

_--Flashback-- _

_A strangled sob makes its way through the window from the ground. It was loud enough for me to hear, yet still quiet. _

_I stay sitting where I am, waiting for her to make her way up. She'll get here in her own time and when she does I'll be ready. _

_She eventually climbs in through the window, and automatically makes her way over to me, throwing her arms around my neck. _

_I hug her back tightly whilst she sobs. _

"_Shh." _

"_It's – They -" The words come out half-strangled and broken. _

"_It's going to be okay, Bella." _

"_It's not!" She sobs. "They can't s-stop f-fighting." She clings onto my harder, burying her face into my neck. _

_I have no words to comfort her now. But I do the best I can because, even though I know it's not going to be okay. I have to help her, because she's my best friend and deserves more than that. She deserves my help, and she deserves me to sit here holding her all night while she sobs. She deserves so much more than anything anybody can ever give her. _

_She deserves love, and she deserves it from only one person...me. _

_--End Flashback-- _

"Ouch." The sudden noise startles me. I hadn't heard anything for a while, since I've been sitting here, thinking about everything. "Damn tree. Always does that." She mutters to herself on the way up.

I laugh quietly. Still thinking about the time that climbing up that tree started. Thinking about all the times that I've sat here, holding her whilst she cries, or sitting here talking about everything. Memories that won't last, or rather memories that won't go on forever.

Unless...

No. I try and shake the thought away, but it doesn't.

Could I tell her? Just tell her everything? Tell her that I love her, and that she's the only one I want to be with. Tell her how amazing I think she is, and that I'm the only one good enough for her because of everything we've been through.

Could I really do that...? Or would I just get shot down?

I know she doesn't feel the same way...why would she? I'm nothing special. There are so many people out there that she'd be better suited with, but they don't know her as well as _I _do, they don't know that she hates orange chocolate, or that when she smiles she lights up the room. They don't know the routine she has to go through every night before she goes to bed. They just don't know these things as well as I do.

But...does that still mean that I can...?

I sighed loudly just as Bella comes through the window.

"Edward?" Her voice sounds confused. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I answered too fast. Damn. She'd know something was wrong now, definitely. She's a very perceptive person. It's something that I'm not sure I like. She knows too much, and she notices too much.

Bella makes her way over to me and sits down, crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knees. She looks at me from underneath her lashes. "Tell me." She smiles. That breathtaking smile that makes my heart melt.

"There's nothing to tell." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"See!" Bella sits up, grinning. Not that I even know why. "There _is _something wrong! You _always _do that when you're stressed out! I've known you too long Edward." She laughs.

Bella looks at me and her grin disappears. "Edward? I don't – W-what did I do, I-_" _

I put a finger against her lips to stop her talking. I didn't notice the gesture until I'd actually done it. "Stop. _You _didn't do anything wrong." I remove my finger from her lips. Probably blushing slightly from actually doing it in the first place.

"Who did then?"

"Ugh! Enough with the questions, B! Seriously!" My face breaks out into a grin, because I know she hates being called 'B'. It's almost as bad as calling her by a full name.

"I hate that nickname!" She frowns. "You know I do!" She whacks my arm, whilst still frowning.

"Ow!" I pout. "That was unnecessary!"

"It was necessary in every way!" Bella grins but then frowns almost immediately. "Will you please tell me what's wrong? I don't like it when you're upset."

Same old Bella. She cares more about everybody else than herself. Another of the many reasons why she is so amazing.

"Seriously. It really doesn't matter."

"Why?! You know we tell each other everything, so why, Edward? Why won't you tell me?"

"Do you really want to know?" I can feel myself getting almost angry. I don't want to get angry at her. But if she's forcing me to say these things then I will.

"Yes. I do. Because you're my Best Friend, Edward. And Best Friends, don't have secrets." She sits up but spins round to look at me properly, her brown eyes shining, her way of telling me to speak up.

I sighed again. "Bella, look." I stop, almost thinking about what I want to say next. This is going to go horribly wrong. I can just see it. "We've been friends for so long, but I just...I have some things that I need to say, and you need to let me say them, okay?" I look at her, only to see she's frowning again.

"Okay." She's scared. I can tell. I don't want her to be, but if she wants to know then I have to do this.

_Right, it's now or never Edward. Just do it. _

I sighed, preparing myself. "You've been such a big part of my life for so long. I don't know what I'd do without you now. I'm the first person that you come too when you're in trouble, or when you have something you need to talk about. But I'm tired of being just your friend. I want to be the person that you think of when you first wake up, and before you go to sleep, and I want to be the person that is _always _here. I want to be the person that is never going to let you get hurt, and I want to be all of these things because -_" _

_Here it goes._

I sighed again. "Because...I love you."

I hadn't noticed I wasn't even looking at Bella, until I finished talking. I took that opportunity to look up at her.

She looks...shocked, for the right word. Which isn't the expression I was going for.

Oh no.

_What did I do? _

"Oh, Edward." Bella flies towards me, throwing her arms around me, and burying her face in my neck. Like she did all those years ago, when she was crying about her parents fighting. She sits there like that, for a few seconds before sitting up and putting her hands either side of my face, forcing me to look into her eyes.

"You are _already _all those things." She breathes, her scent washing over me, dazzling me. "Don't you know that you are already are the last thing on my mind at night and the first thing I think about when I wake up? You are _already _the person that is _always _here, because quite frankly, I wouldn't have it any other way. You've been _that person _for so long."

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even breathe.

Bella takes that as an opportunity to look into my eyes, I'm already looking right back at her. I can't look anywhere else.

"Edward. I love you too." Bella closes the distance between us and presses her lips up against mine.

I kiss her back, taking all of her in. Taking her scent in, her taste, and the way she makes me feel. It's so much more amazing than I could have ever imagined, and I've wanted to do this for so long.

Her tongue brushes against my lip, making me moan. Our tongues battle against each other, and she is obviously taking all of me in as well.

This is better than I could have _ever _imagined.

I'm the first one to pull away for air. Bella smiles, obviously happy with herself. I rest my forehead against her, whilst trying to get my breath back.

"You are amazing." I whisper.

"You're pretty good yourself." She kisses me lightly again.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"You are _always _going to be here. I'm never letting you go. Ever." She kisses me again, making me get lost in the moment.

I absolutely believe her. I will _always _be here. No matter what.

**A/N: Did you like it? I'm very proud of this one. :) It's got a happy ending! :D YAY! **

**I think I'm getting better at this 'Writing Happy One-Shots' thing. Lol! :) **

**I hope you all liked it! Please review! They do make me very happy! I didn't get many reviews on my last one-shot. :( So I'm hoping I might get more this time around. :D **

**Anyways. Thanks for reading! Leave me some love, please? :) I'll give you cookie. :) Who doesn't like cookies. Review, and you get a cookie! **

**Alex. xo. :)**


End file.
